Chute Libre
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Tony n'hésite pas à réveiller Pepper en pleine nuit pour qu'elle l'aide à réaliser un projet, et cette dernière en a vraiment assez du comportement égoïste de son compagnon. One-shot. Se situe pendant IM3.


**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien de l'histoire et donc d'avoir décidé de donner une chance à cet OS, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour cette histoire ! **

**J'ai eu cette idée en regardant pour la centième fois (arf, j'ai arrêté de compter ^^) _Iron Man 3_, et plus particulièrement la scène où Tony se fait lui-même toutes ces injections (48 en tout) de micro-répéteurs en pleine nuit. Puis je me suis dit que, pour que ça marche, il devait avoir des implants dans quasiment tout le corps (aïe, ça doit faire mal…), et arrivé un moment, il aurait besoin d'aide… **

**Je présente donc ici une sorte de scène alternative à ce passage, où bien évidemment j'inclus Pepper! Ce texte a subi de très nombreuses modifications, j'espère que la version finale vous satisfera. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, je l'attend avec impatience !**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur Malibu, et le manoir Stark était plongé dans le noir. Seul était éclairé le sous-sol de l'immense maison. Cette partie de l'habitation était en réalité l'atelier du propriétaire, Tony Stark. Les cernes au-dessous des yeux du génie indiquaient qu'il passait clairement davantage de temps dans cette pièce plutôt que dans un vrai lit.

« _Plus que 37 injections, Monsieur_. »

Tony soupira en entendant le décompte de JARVIS. Il n'appréciait pas le ton moqueur de l'Intelligence Artificielle, et nota mentalement que ce dernier allait souffrir lors des prochaines mises à jour. Parfois, l'IA semblait encore plus pessimiste que Pepper sur ses inventions, et ce n'était pas peu dire...

L'implantation des micro-répéteurs sous la peau était quelque peu douloureuse, mais on s'y faisait au bout de la dixième injection. Puis, il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour finalement atteindre son but : l'activation de _Mark 42_ à distance. À chaque danger, Tony serait en mesure d'appeler l'armure d'un simple geste, elle viendrait à lui en l'espace de quelques instants. Une merveille d'innovation qui occupait ses nuits depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. C'était une manière de calmer ses angoisses liées aux récents événements de New York, mais cela ne l'empêchait en rien de craindre pour la sécurité de Pepper.

La jeune femme avait beau essayer de le persuader que rien ne menaçait leur vie pour le moment, Tony voulait à tout prix prévoir la prochaine attaque, être sûr d'être prêt pour la prochaine invasion d'aliens ou le prochain caprice d'un Dieu avec de sérieux problèmes familiaux à régler.

Appliquant le bout de la seringue en haut de la jambe droite, Tony appuya sans hésitation sur le bouton. Hm, moins douloureux que ce qu'il pensait.

« _Encore 36_. »

Le milliardaire se demanda brièvement si JARVIS était d'ordinaire aussi pénible, ou bien si l'agacement qu'il ressentait en entendant la voix de ce dernier n'était qu'une des conséquences de son manque de sommeil. Probablement un peu des deux...

« Mute, » ordonna Tony d'une voix sèche.

Ah, que le silence était agréable... Surtout après plus de deux heures passées à supporter les remarques de JARVIS. Le génie était tellement épuisé que même ses propres pensées lui donnaient mal au crâne. Seulement, quelques injections plus loin, Tony réalisa que l'IA avait son utilité, surtout quand il avait besoin de Pepper, endormie quelques étages plus haut.

« JARVIS, peux-tu demander à Pepper de descendre ici ? » lança le génie. « Et sans commentaire sarcastique. »

Tony préférait prévenir que guérir, et il savait bien que son assistant virtuel était autant capable d'ironie que lui de mauvaise foi.

**XXX**

Pepper, profondément endormie dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec son petit ami, se sentait bien. Plongée dans un sommeil réparateur (elle ne faisait que ça de ses nuits depuis trois mois, et elle ne comptait plus trop sur Tony pour l'en empêcher, étant donné qu'il passait tout son temps dans ce maudit atelier), elle entendit la voix de JARVIS, qui semblait se trouver à des kilomètres d'elle.

Ce n'est qu'au bout du cinquième appel de l'IA que la jeune femme réagit, ouvrant les yeux à contre cœur. Se redressant avec difficulté, elle mit quelques secondes avant de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Ce dernier indiquait 2h45.

« _Mademoiselle Potts, Monsieur Stark m'a chargé de vous prévenir qu'il aurait besoin de votre assistante dans l'atelier_. »

Pepper soupira. À cette heure-ci ? Était-ce une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ? Si c'était le cas, elle connaissait un certain super-héros qui allait entendre parler d'elle... D'un pas endormi mais néanmoins furieux, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle qui pensait que le temps où Tony ne la respectait pas au point de l'appeler en pleine nuit pour lui apporter un soda de sa marque préférée était révolu, elle s'était visiblement trompée. Quel culot...

À peine eut-elle franchi la porte en verre de ce qui semblait être la seule partie de la maison que Tony daignait habiter ces derniers temps que sa colère remonta immédiatement à la surface. Et elle avait bien l'intention de la laisser exploser.

« Anthony Edward Stark ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que ça signifie? » hurla-t-elle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Tony, qui ne l'avait pas entendue approcher. Quand il se tourna pour faire face à sa compagne, il la détailla. Habillée de son habituel tee-shirt à imprimé humoristique sur la science et de son short de nuit, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et son expression était véritablement terrifiante. Le fait qu'elle ait utilisé son nom complet n'avait fait que confirmer que le degré de colère de Pepper dépassait tous les records. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Pas bon du tout.

Tony, sa seringue toujours en main, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire le malin, et pourtant, la phrase lui échappa avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Salut Pep, ça va ? »

Pepper s'approcha, lui lançant ce regard auquel il avait eu si souvent droit par le passé, empli de colère et d'indignation. En cet instant, même le Hulk aurait reculé, par peur de la fureur de la demoiselle. Mais Tony n'en fit rien, et à en juger par le regard assassin de sa partenaire, il serait sans doute amené à regretter de ne pas avoir réagi.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as osé me réveiller en pleine nuit pour rien ?

- Non, j'avais besoin de ton aide pour... »

Tony s'interrompit de lui-même. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il se taise, dans son propre intérêt. Mais trop tard, Pepper allait lui demander des explications maintenant, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle les obtiendrait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et poursuivit.

« Pour l'implantation des micro-répéteurs. »

Le son de la voix de Tony baissait à chaque mot, comme s'il prenait petit à petit conscience qu'il venait de réveiller sa petite amie en plein milieu de la nuit pour l'assister dans une tâche qu'elle jugerait très certainement inutile. Les yeux de Pepper se posèrent sur la seringue qu'il tentait vainement de cacher, puis ils revinrent sur le visage du génie. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est...

Puis Pepper jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la tenue de son petit ami, ou plutôt à son absence de tenue. Il ne portait que son tee-shirt à manches longues et son boxer aux couleurs d'Iron Man. Ses yeux bleus s'attardèrent sur les marques laissées par les précédentes implantations qu'il avait dû se faire dans la soirée. Elle l'avait aperçu en rentrant du travail en fin de journée, et ces traces n'étaient pas présentes.

« À quoi servent ces injections ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement, d'une voix légèrement plus douce que celle employée lors de son arrivée dans la pièce, mais tout de même accompagnée d'une petite pointe d'appréhension. Elle n'était pas sûre de réellement vouloir connaître la réponse à sa question.

« Eh bien, elles vont me permettre d'appeler Mark 42 en cas de danger. L'armure viendra directement se coller sur mon corps en l'espace de quelques instants, » répondit automatiquement Tony. Il était confus, allaient-ils se disputer une nouvelle fois au sujet des armures ? Ils ne faisaient que ça ces derniers temps. La jeune femme ne semblait pas comprendre à quel point sa sécurité importait aux yeux de son compagnon. Après tout, elle était la seule et unique chose qui était essentielle au génie. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Pepper se contenta de soupirer, visiblement exaspérée par le comportement de son petit ami. Il ne lui laissait que rarement entrevoir ce profond mal-être dans lequel il était plongé depuis New York, mais à chaque fois, cela lui brisait le cœur. Que s'était-il réellement passé lors du premier rassemblement des Avengers ? Souffrait-il d'un soudain complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de tous ces êtres extraordinaires dont il avait fait la connaissance ?

En était-il vraiment arrivé là ? À s'injecter lui-même toutes sortes de gadgets inutiles, voire dangereux, afin de parer à tous les dangers ? Pepper sentait qu'il atteignait petit à petit un point de non-retour où, enfermé dans sa paranoïa, il cesserait de vivre pour se consacrer uniquement à toutes les éventuelles menaces qui les entouraient. Elle ne comptait plus les armures qu'il passait son temps à bricoler dans la journée, et qu'il entreposait sous la maison, dans une sorte d'abri résistant à toute sorte d'attaque extérieure.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Il avait beau lui raconter qu'il se reposait dans la journée, ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Les poches formées par de longues semaines d'insomnies ne s'en allaient pas à coup de siestes n'excédant pas dix minutes chaque jour.

S'avançant lentement vers son compagnon, elle s'empara de sa main. Lui retirant cette espèce de pistolet à injections, elle le posa sur son bureau, sans lâcher un seul instant Tony des yeux. Puis elle entraîna ce dernier en dehors de la pièce, pas à pas.

« Pepper, je dois finir mon p- »

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase, et posa son index sur sa bouche.

« Demain, » dit-elle, d'un ton qui laissait entendre que ce n'était pas une option, et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à la suivre sans discuter.

Une fois arrivés à l'étage supérieur, elle l'entraîna dans la salle de bains, et toujours en silence, entreprit de nettoyer une à une les traces de sang laissées par l'implantation des micro-répéteurs. Les gestes de Pepper étaient doux, mais experts. Elle était plus qu'habituée à panser les plaies d'Iron Man, mais s'occuper de celles que Tony s'infligeait au travers de ses expériences farfelues était nouveau, et particulièrement déplaisant. Elle assistait, impuissante, à la chute libre de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Quand elle le conduit dans leur chambre et l'installa sur leur lit, il ne résista pas, se laissant guider par la jeune femme sans dire un mot - ce qui était plutôt rare. Une fois ceci fait, elle vint s'allonger à ses côtés, et plaça ses deux bras autour de sa taille, le forçant ainsi à rester en place. Pepper déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et se blottit tout contre son homme.

« Et ne pense même pas à y retourner, » déclara-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, et Tony dut admettre que l'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Mais la jeune femme semblait lire dans ses pensées, et en plus de ses bras vint s'ajouter sa jambe droite, qu'elle enroula autour de celles de son compagnon. Il devait se faire une raison, il n'irait nulle part cette nuit…

**FIN.**


End file.
